Apple pie kisses
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony is attempting to make an apple pie, but Dally seems to be more of a hinder than anything


The small shushed crunch from behind him made Pony nearly groan as he looked over his shoulder. Dally was sitting at the table, seemingly unmoved from the last time Pony looked at him, except his jaw; it was moving up and down gently.

The younger male rolled his eyes and came back to sit at the table with the six apples he just peeled. Setting one on the cutting board he cut it in half right across the middle, then cutting each of those in half. After doing that he cut the core out and pushed them to the side and sliced the pieces into semi thin strips. Sliding those into the bowl he went through another apple the same way. Picking up another small bowl he added a small amount of the cinnamon and sugar mixture that it contained over the apples.

Starting on the next apple he saw Dally's hand slip into the bowl and grab another few slices.

"Dally," Pony said, with a huff of air.

"Yes?"

"Must you?" He asked, dropping more slices in the bowl.

"Must I what?"

Pony just rolled his eyes again and went back to slicing the apples in front of him. A few days ago Pony got the random urge for some apple pie. Sure he could have just gotten one from a store, but he was hungry for one like his mom used to make. So he found her old cook book and made a list for Darry to pick up for him. He was a little confused as to why the recipe called for two bags of apples when it was only for one pie, but he wrote it none the less.

Later on when he re-read the recipe he saw that it said that many since Soda would come into the kitchen and eat more than what was going in the pie. Pony had laughed at that and figured since he was going to make it when the male was at work, he wasn't going to have to worry about that.

He was wrong however when a certain blond male came in when he was first making the apples. Dally had snatched nearly half of the first few apples he had sliced and seasoned. The younger male seriously considered "accidentally" stabbing the male with the tip of his knife, but thought better of it. He really didn't want a black eye or broken nose if he could help it today.

"How do you expect me to actually make an apple pie if you keep eating all my apples?" Pony asked, after Dally had snatched a few more slices.

"You have plenty of apples, besides their good just like this," Dally said, eating another one.

Pony sighed and finished slicing the apple he currently was and slipped it into the bowl and added the rest of the cinnamon and sugar. Standing up he grabbed the bowl and moved over to the counter.

"Hey, I was eating that,"

"Well I'm putting them in the pie," Pony said, pulling the pie pan close to him.

Earlier he had made and rolled the pie dough and put one in the bottom of a pan and the other was still laid out. The top he also cut designs in it for the reason of letting steam out and because it was always how his mom made it.

Sprinkling a small dusting of corn starch on the dough for the bottom, he then added the apples. There were more left in the bowl than were needed so he popped one in his mouth and put the bowl back in front of Dally.

"I'm not saying thank you,"

"I'm not expecting you to,"

Pony moved over to the fridge and pulled out the butter. After putting about half a stick of butter in small chunks over the top of the apples he put the container back in the fridge. Picking up the top piece carefully he put in where it belonged and used a fork to crimp down the edges. Grabbing a sheet pan, he put the pie on it and stuck it in the preheated oven. After a brief search he found the kitchen timer, why it was in the bread box and had a shield and sword made of twist ties on it; he didn't want to know. Setting it to 45 minutes, he set it down and leaned against the counter.

"So now what master baker?" Dally asked getting up and sticking the, now empty, bowl in the sink.

"Now we wait for it to cook,"

"Well that's boring,"

"Well I'm sorry," Pony said, rolling his eyes again.

"Isn't there something fun that can be done?"

"Like what?"

"I have an idea,"

The older male smiled wickedly and moved over to Pony, pressing him into the counter with his hips. Leaning down he sealed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Pony's body, one of his hands cupping the males ass cheek. Pony moaned a little as Dally's tongue dipped into his mouth, the sugar crystals on the blonds lips pressing into the tender flesh of Pony's lips. Dally's mouth tasted like the sweetness that he was just eating along with a flavor that was all him. Running his hands up Dally's chest, he kissed him for a few more moments before pushing the male away.

"No,"

"Aw why not?" Dally asked, kissing the males neck. "You would enjoy it,"

"You're right, I would but we always lose too much track of time and I don't want to attempt to burn the house down," Pony said, shivering as Dally nipped at his neck.

"Fine no fucking, how about I suck your cock right here," He kissed his ear. "Right now,"

"Dally," He whined lightly as the male ground their hips together a little.

"Come on what do you say, be a little adventurous,"

"But anyone could,"

"Then they would get one hell of a show," Dally licked the shell of Pony's ear. "Since you look incredibly sexy when you come,"

"Oh fuck Dal," Pony moaned, pressing the males shoulders down lightly.

The blond male smirked and dropped down to his knee's, working on the button and zipper of Pony's pants. Once they were undone he pushed the males pants and underwear down enough to free his manhood. Licking his lips, Dally moved forward and encased the head of Pony's cock. Grasping onto the edge of the counter Pony leaned his head back and moaned as Dally started moving over his entire length. As Dally moved faster over him, Pony's moans rang out louder.

"Dally," He whimpered out as the male wrapped his hand around the base his cock.

Dally hummed lightly as he kept the pace over Pony's cock bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Dally, I'm gonna cum," Pony whimpered, grasping the counter harder.

Moving faster was the only response he got bringing him over the edge with a final loud, slightly broken, moan. Pulling off of him, Dally swallowed all of the bitter liquid and fixed Pony's pants. Standing up he pressed his lips to Pony's pulling him against him tightly.

"Did you like that?" Dally asked, licking Pony's lips.

"Of course I did," Pony said, wrapping his fingers in Dally's hair, kissing him deeply.

Still kissing him, Pony turned them around so Dally was the one against the counter. A small smirk graced Pony's strong features as he pulled away and slid down onto his knees. Dally smirked as well as the male made quick work of his button and zipper and slid the materials down a bit. The younger male took Dally's erect cock deep in his mouth, holding onto Dally's hips. His movements were fast and skilled as he continued his ministrations. Wrapping the fingers of his right hand into Pony's hair, Dally moaned loudly.

"Fuck Pony, your mouth feels amazing," Dally hissed out as Pony's tongue swirled against the bottom of his cock.

Pony's green/grey eyes looked up at Dally as he pulled him as deep as he could, making Dally curse more in pleasure. It only took a few more minutes for Dally to roar out a room shaking moan. Pony sucked a few more times before letting go of Dally and swallowing as he stood up. Helping Dally pull his pants back up, the older male did up his own zipper and button.

The younger male kissed Dally quickly and moved to look at the pie and turn it around.

"So how does it look?" Dally asked.

"It should be done when the timer goes off," Pony said, walking back over to where Dally was standing.

Dally smiled a little and grabbed Pony putting him up on the counter and moving between his legs. The younger male smiled and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck as the male kissed him again. Grasping his hips Dally pulled Pony as close as he could with their, now very exaggerated, height differences.

When the timer went off a while later Pony jumped a little making Dally laugh at him, but kiss his temple.

"Go get your pie, my little house husband," Dally said, moving away from the male.

"House husband?" Pony asked, hopping off the counter and getting the pie out of the oven and set it on top of it, then turning the oven off.

"Would you rather I call you house wife?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"The house part isn't what I was referring to,"

"Do you have a problem if I call you my husband?"

"Nah, I kinda like the ring of it," Pony smiled, wrapping his arms around Dally's waist.

"Good other wise I'd have to return it,"

"Return what?" Pony asked, looking up at the male.

"This," He said, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

Pony was a bit speechless as Dally got down on one knee and opened the box.

"So will you make it official for me to call you my husband?"

Pony nodded a few tears slipping down his cheeks as Dally slipped the ring onto his finger and stood back up. The younger male wrapped his arms tight around Dally's neck as he kissed him.

"I love you, Dallas Winston,"

"I love you more, future Ponyboy Winston,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this story totally got away from me and got a mind of its own. O-o

It all started with a though I had about I could probably turn just about anything into a story and went "hell even just the prompt apples" and this came out.

The whole poking with a knife things actually kinda happened. Me and my mom were making apple pies one day and she kept poking me with the knife and I asked her if she enjoyed poking me with it and she said "Nope" as she purposely stabbed me. Not hard, but it still hurt lol

And the smut then came out of thin air, so did the marriage proposal.

It was just GOING to be a joke about the house husband things, but NOPE the entity that is my mind, said HEY LETS MAKE THEM GET ENGAGED.

Weird mind is weird lol.

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
